the_patricia_williamsonfandomcom-20200213-history
Palfie
Palfie '('Pa'tricia/A'lfie) is the friendship or otherwise romantic pairing of Patricia Williamson and Alfie Lewis. The two arent seen around together very often, their friendship being more implied rather than shown in canon, but they were very close in the episode House of Arrest / House of Hoax. Usually, Alfie hangs with Patricia when hes with Jerome as he is also good friends with Patricia (see Patrome). Alfie, along with Joy, are the first ones to see Patricia's soft and kind side while Patricia is the first one to see that Alfie isn't just a prankster - he does have feelings. In Season 1 they both promised to hang around each other more so that they wouldn't get nightmares. Patricia is the one who invited Alfie into the Sibuna gang. It is currently unknown if Palfie will ever happen as both Patricia and Alfie are dating someone. Alfie sometimes calls her by her nickname, 'Trixie', along with Jerome. Near the end of Season 2, Eddie gets jealous of Patricia and Alfie resulting in Patricia and Eddie having an argument. Patricia and Alfie become closer in Season 3 through Sibuna, and later they both become sinners. Moments Season 1 *Alfie (along with Jerome) laughed at Nina because of the beware the black bird prank that Patricia pulled on her. *He supported Patricia's initiation ceremony idea. *They high-fived in class. *Patricia got angry at Alfie because she thought he wrote 'Help Me! Joy' on the mirror, and Alfie replied saying 'I didn't! I swear on my dogs life!' *Alfie is the only one to say 'yes' when Patricia says 'I bet I've been driving you all crazy'. *Alfie (along with Jerome) tried to help Patricia 'contact' Joy. *Alfie and Patricia paired up together in class for the 'I love you' task. *Patricia (and Jerome) went to visit Alfie in hospital. *Alfie runs after Patricia when she sees Rufus. *Alfie says that he will help her out with her nightmares because he also has them. *Patricia tells Alfie that she will hang out with him since Jerome is busy with Mara. *She calls him sweet. *Alfie shows Patricia the missing puzzle piece and Patricia becomes shocked by it. *When Alfie says, "Random reptile mention," Patricia laughs and smiles at him. Alfie keeps telling her about the aliens. 'Season 2' *Patricia was the first to ask for a ride on Alfie's tractor. *Alfie told Fabian he thought Patricia (really Piper, though) was the one, and asked for help to make a pairing name for them. *Alfie was staring at Patricia when she passed Alfie because he thought she liked him. *In Nina's nightmare, Patricia and Alfie were in the living room playing rock, paper, scissors. *They both ran away when they say Nina in her nightmare. *Baby Alfie threw up on Patricia. *When Patricia came into the school, Alfie apologized for throwing up on her shirt. *Patricia mentioned how much she missed Alfie. This caused Eddie to get jealous, resulting in an argument. 'Season 3' *Alfie sneaked up on Patricia and asked what she was hiding from. *When Joy asks where Patricia is, Alfie laughs at Patricia's entrance. *Alfie and Patricia hide together in Ms. Denby's house. *Patricia and Alfie disagree over whether or not to rescue Amber with Victor, Mr. Sweet and Miss Denby all there at once. *Patricia and Alfie are the two who stay behind to distract Miss Denby. *The two are seen standing close together in many scenes. *Patricia pushed Alfie after she said that they were on thin ice. *Alfie smiled when she said this. *Alfie (and the others) stared at her when Eddie asked who was the most talkative. *When Joy changed her look, Alfie was attracted to her. The style Joy had was very similar to what Patricia wears, showing that Alfie may be into that sort of look. *When Alfie says his middle name is courage, Patricia laughed slightly and said, "No, it's Marmaduke!" *It is revealed that Patricia and Alfie (along with Jerome and Joy) are the real descendants, and have all come on the same scholarship. *Patricia knew about Alfie's blankie, implying that Alfie trusts Patricia enough to have told her about it. *Patricia and Alfie highfive in the kitchen. *They sit next to each other at the table. *They both stay at the school to cover for the rest of the gang. *In class they sat next to each other. *Patricia threw a pencil case at Alfie. *They also sat next to each other when Mr. Sweet (Sweetie) was talking to the rest of Sibuna. *They both got detention. *Patricia tried to trick KT into believing the sinner was Alfie and not her, while Alfie was trying to convince her otherwise. Trivia *Both Patricia and Alfie became sinners in Season 3. *They are both currently dating someone in the show. *Both of them are good friends with fellow Anubis resident, Jerome Clarke. Category:Pairing Category:F/M Category:Patricia Williamson